Lifetime Loving You
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: Both Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are famous for a song known as the Lovers Song When they finally realize that they have feelings for eachother, will crazed fans and paparazzi get in the way of them being happy? Please review!


**I heard a song on one of my favorite movies, The Mask Of Zorro and I knew that I had to make a fanfic about Piper and Leo with it! Please review and enjoy!-Marina**

**One more thing, I recomend that you listen to the song while you read this because it is a beautiful song and it makes more sence when you listen to it while you're reading. The song is called Lifetime Loving You by Mark Anthony! Don't forget to read the lyrics! thanks!**

Leo Wyatt stepped out on stage and the whole audience cheered. It was the same as every other night, every other concert, every performance. He and his singing partner would sing their song that some people called "The Lovers Song."

To him, it was just an ordinary song, but to the people, it was a song of passion, love, and romance. And coming out of his and his singing partners mouths, people said it was like two angels in love were singing.

Leo listened as the sound of a horse, a whip, and church bells played. It was the beginning of the song and he knew that he had to start singing soon. The crowd quieted knowing that he was going to start.

**Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming **

The crowd gave off a strong yet quiet clap. Leo turned to the right waiting for her to come out. He wondered what she was going to wear tonight. She always had a way to surprise him with a lavishing gown.

Piper Halliwell stepped out feeling butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't anything new, she always felt that way before a show. The crowd clapped and whistled when they saw her. Piper noticed that Leo was staring at her and her outfit. He looked quite handsome in his black tux but she knew that he couldn't help the fact but look at her long, black dress.

**  
Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light **

Everyone loved this next part. It was when they actually started to sing in union. Together, they're voice sounded as one and everyone knew it.

**  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do **

Piper looked over to Leo and smiled. She would wait for him to finish singing and until then, she would have to look at him.

**  
Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all**

Leo finished his part, and looked over to Piper wanting to hear her angelic voice.

**  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory  
Through our joy, through our pain**

Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the edge of the stage and then turned to face each other.

**  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me **

Facing Leo made Piper feel less nervous. She always knew that around him, he made it seem like it was just him and her. Just like they used to practice in her parents basement long before they ever became famous.

**  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you **

Both stayed hand in hand but turned back to the audience. Both Piper and Leo hit they're high notes perfectly which always broke a applause in the audience.

**  
Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again **

Things became quiet as they sang the next part. Which gradually ended up rising up in instruments.

**  
Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay **

The big finally was coming but both Piper and Leo knew just how to make things perfect.

**  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do**

Background singers were starting to come in but Piper and Leo's voices dominated all of them.

**  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you **

Fireworks from the back of the stage went off and the entire audience stood up and cheered. Leo grabbed Piper by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He turned her around and kissed her right on the lips which made the crowd cheer louder.

He watched as she blushed and bowed. Both of them turned around and walked off stage.

OoOoO

"Piper, that was amazing! You, you were amazing! God, I love singing that song with you." Leo grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Thank you Leo, but it wouldn't have been half as good if you weren't in it." Piper smiled and took a glass herself. Both of their voices were a little sore after singing.

Leo set down his glass and looked at Piper. "There's something you want to tell me, I can see it in your eyes." Piper quickly disconnected eye contact with him. He walked closer to her and lifted her chin. He lifted his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Why…why did you kiss me?" She looked back at him and blushed.

"Well we're both adults and we can do adult things. I didn't think it would bother you this much, I'm sorry Piper. It won't happen again. You just know how the crowd gets with every little thing we do!" He smiled at her.

"It's ok Leo. To tell you the truth, you're not half a bad kisser." Leo saw Pipers cheeks turn beet red.

"Well you aren't either. Piper…I was kind of wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime? As in a date?" Leo silently prayed that she would say yes. He had always had a crush on her ever since they were little.

"Yes Leo." Piper set down her glass and moved closer to him. Both of them smiled as they're heads became closer. Right when they were about to kiss…..

"Mr. Wyatt, is it true that you and Miss. Halliwell are dating?" Paparazzi came in flashing their cameras in all different angles.

"Ah that is between Miss. Halliwell and myself until further notice." Leo grabbed Piper's hand and they walked out of the crowded room.

Leo lead them to an outside balcony with a beautiful view of Paris.

"So was that a yes?" Leo turned Piper to face him and he smiled at her.

"I believe that was a yes Mr. Wyatt." She smiled back.

Both kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other.

**So what did you think? Should I continue? I LOVE that song so much! It's so beautiful! It's like the ultimite wedding/ romance song! Thanks for reading and please review!- Marina**


End file.
